The Adventures of Franken Fran!
by ColorsofFroggy
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Fran Madaraki! It talks about various adventures that Fran might have. It's just a fan's dream. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Cannibal Love

Hiya. This is a Franken Fran fan fiction, so please understand the content of Franken Fran, as this fan fiction will have disturbing subjects like the manga. This fan fiction is kinda gory, so stay away if you don't like reading gore. Anyway, you have been warned!

I do not own Franken Fran. I just own the idea of this fan fiction.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: What is Love?<span>

Okita jumped onto the table that Fran was sitting at, "Fran! A message from the professor!" An envelope was between his teeth.

"What?" Fran exclaimed, while she looked through a microscope. She shook her head when she heard screams in the cage rooms, "Wait, I have to check up with Frank. He's been more active than ever. A side affect? Or mutation?"

"But, Fran! This is important!" Okita spat out the letter. He frowned and followed her to the cage rooms. The scientist hummed, as she walked there. She stopped at a tall door, the entrance. Her hand wrapped around the latch.

Frank John, a male that enjoys doing what every man enjoys doing. He's a normal guy, so he's bound to fall for someone special. The problem was his crush was someone that enjoyed eating human meat. Of course, he wasn't eaten by them, since he met them on the Internet. It's just that he lied to them. The lie just get bigger and bigger. It got so out of control that how was this average looking man win over a cannibal's heart? The cannibal was expecting a man with pulsating veins and a large body. In reality, Frank John was just a weak man.

Maybe Mr. John could have told the truth to this cannibal, but he already gave out his address and everything. He had no choice but to run and hide from this cannibal. Unfortunately, the cannibal was already at his door. It was either to get eaten or jump down from the balcony. He jumped off of the balcony. He fell and got hit by a bus. His body landed on a pedestrian and killed her instantly.

Fran got out of the bus and her men quickly cleaned up the mess and took the bodies. They went back to the lab and harvested the organs, but a phone call stopped her. It was from a client, Mr. Oiishi. He had ordered for Fran to create two people that would be madly in love with each other. His reason was just to prove that he was right against his brother-in-law. Naturally, Fran took the dead bodies that she obtained and resurrected them.

"Where am I?" Frank John opened his eyes. He suddenly remembered about the last moments before his death. "Shouldn't I be dead?" he stared at his hands in terror. 'What in the world saved me?' He studied his surroundings and noticed that he was on a bed.

"You're finally awake," Fran walked into the room with her clipboard. "It looked like you tried to kill yourself." she scribbled on her board.

He frowned, "I guess you could say that." 'Well, I did sort of wanted to die it's just is there more to my life than meeting a cannibal?' he thought to himself, 'My whole life was filled with loneliness, but then I met her. She's a cannibal, but maybe she'll forgive me?'

Fran eyed the man, "So, you won't mind me using your body, correct?"

"Huh?" he blinked at Fran, 'What is this woman thinking? Is she some kind of crazy person?'

"You didn't want to live anymore, so it must be fine for me to use your body for my experiments?" she answered with a stale tone.

Frank tried to understand and pick his path, "Okay, sure. I have no idea what I'm going into, but I'll do it. It's fine to use my body, since my life isn't worth much."

"Ah good," Fran wrote a note on her clipboard. "Now, I need to persuade that girl. You know that when you killed yourself, you also took the life of woman, right?"

"What!" he was shocked that he accidentally killed someone, "I never killed anyone or anything in my life." The man sighed, "I guess I should apologize to her. Can I come?"

The girl nodded, "Follow me."

He slid of the bed and followed Fran, as she walked with a brisk pace, "Uh, what's your name?"

"I'm Fran Madaraki, but call me, Fran," she opened a door and stepped inside. "Hello there," Fran smiled at the girl, who sat on the bed. "Do you remember who you are?" she glanced at Frank, who just stepped inside.

"Who am I?" she replied. She patted the bandages on her head. This girl had black hair. The length stopped at her waist. Judging from her voice and appearance, she was in her twenties. Her body was smaller than the average size.

Fran looked at her clipboard, "You're name is Lola Ikeda. Looks like you're twenty-six." Frank tensed up. Lola Ikeda was a familiar name.

"My name is Lola Ikeda?" she sighed. "I still don't really know who I am," she analyzed the white blanket on her.

"I only found you're driver license on your person," noted Fran with a finger in the air.

"I understand, so I died right? You resurrected me or something, right?" she had an expression full of sorrow.

Frank bit his lower lip and jumped into the conversation, "I'm sorry for accidentally killing you! I fell from my balcony and killed you. I'm so sorry!" He bowed to the poor girl, "I didn't mean to take you're life. How can I make it up to you?"

"So, you killed me?" she looked at Frank with innocent eyes. "That's okay. You don't need to apologize. I don't think I did have anyone, so I have nothing to live for. I shall thank you." The girl smiled, "What is your name?"

Frank sweated, "My.. My name?" He took a deep breath, "My name is Frank." His eyes studied the girl, 'Could it be she is the cannibal? Lola Ikeda is a unique name. Shouldn't a cannibal be big too?'

"Nice to meet you, Frank!" her expression was brighter.

'No, it can't be her. How cannibals be so kind like her?' he pondered and smiled back at Lolam, Lola? You seem to be a kind person."

"So, Lola. I'll be using your body for experiments!" Fran chirped.

After five months, Fran completed the task that Mr. Oiishi assigned her with. The task was to create two things that would love each other in any circumstance. Fran created a special serum that would enhance 'attraction' between the two specimens. Thus, unfaithfulness could never happen. As expected, her client was surprised and content with the outcome. She was paid and obtained new knowledge, however something went totally wrong. Maybe, love can't be controlled.

Ten minutes before Fran investigated the screams, Frank and Lola were sitting in a cage together. He looked at her with glad eyes, "Lola? Did you know that I was once in love with someone, whose name was the same as yours?"

"No, I never knew that?" she tilted her head and smiled, "How were they?"

"Well, she was a cannibal. She ate human flesh and stuff. I lied to her about me being a cannibal," he sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Lola scratched her head and frowned, "You lied?" She then, mumbled something about cannibalism. The girl placed her hands on her head like she was remembering something.

"Yeah, I did. We met on the Internet and decided to meet in person," he chuckled, "I chickened out and jumped off the balcony. Now, we're here."

"Wait, your name isn't Frank John, is it?" she turned her head down with a scary shadow covering her eyes. Her arms went limp, yet itched to kill.

He replied to her with a nervous tone, "Yeah, it is. How did you know? I never told you?" He sluggishly turned his head to his love one, but only to scream in agony. He was being eaten alive.

"So, you're Frank John, eh? I'm Lola Ikeda! The one that you met online," she ripped off a huge chunk of flesh off of his arm. "I can't believe that you lied to me! How could you? I loved you with my heart. Yet, you didn't care about me. Our love was just a lie!" she hissed with tears flowing out of her eyes. "It's a damned good thing that I remember everything now!" her eyes were filled with rage and bloodlust. There seemed to be no escape for poor Frank.

When Fran finally pulled open the latch on the door, she saw blood dripping down from the large cage of Frank and Lola's. She sighed and shook her head, "Looks like the serum needs to be perfected. Fran looked down at Okita, "What were you saying?"

Okita stared and remembered, "A message from the Professor!"

"Really!" she was very excited. She hurried back into the laboratory and looked around. "Where is it?"

"What?" Okita stared at the spot where he placed the letter, "It's gone!"

Adorea peeked in, "Fran! A client has come to see you."

Fran frowned, "Okay, I'll be right there!" She turned to Okita, "You should have told me before." The scientist ran off to attend her client.

Okita sighed and face palmed.

* * *

><p>To be continued..<p>

I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you want to!


	2. Chapter 2: Rock Stars

Fran is asked to help a pair teenagers to fulfill their dreams.

Disclaimer: I do not own Franken Fran.

Warning: This material has gore and blood.

* * *

><p><span>Rock Star<span>

"Mimi and I want to look like rock stars," murmured the young bony boy named, Taka. His face structure wasn't all too bad; it was just how the rest of his body looked like. He had bags under his eyes, probably because of the lack of rest.

"Rock stars?" Fran was partly listening and doodling on her clipboard. She was already pondering about the various operations she could conduct. 'Do they need clones or liver transplants? That guy looks pretty pale to me. Wait, rock stars? What are those?'

The chubby girl next to Taka continued from where her friend let off, "Yes. We have talent, but no one would take us seriously because of our appearance." She held a strong gaze on Fran, but then looked away. The girl sighed and crossed her arms to feel better about herself. Although, it was clear on what her problems were: bad acne, short stature, and badly bleached hair.

And suddenly, there was an peculiar silence. Fran glanced at the two youngsters, "You two don't look too bad." She placed her clipboard on her lap and grabbed the teacup in front of her. The scientist sipped the warm liquid and savored the taste, "Yummy."

"But!" snapped Mimi, "I'm fat and ugly! I want to be beautiful!" tears fell from her eyes and rolled on her cheeks, "I come from a family of beautiful people! I'm always called the ugly ducking! I'm tired of it all!"

Taka patted Mimi's back, "Please help us. I want to look buff and be strong, so people would take me seriously."

Fran sighed, "Ah, I see." The young scientist placed the teacup back onto the table, "How are you two going to pay? I don't suppose you will pay with your bodies?"

"Huh?" exclaimed Taka.

"Ah, sorry. It's just that I'm low on bodies. It'll be better that you'll pay with your bodies, once you're done with all this rock star business," Fran picked up her clipboard and began to jot down operation plans. 'What are rock stars anyway?'

"Deal!" smiled Mimi.

"Whoa whoa! Are you even sure?" asked Taka. He trembled with fear, 'This woman can do all sort of wild things. What if she turns us into a monster?'

"Of course! I'm going to be someone else now, so it's not really me will it? Plus, you know how much I wanted this!" the young girl smiled and bounced in her seat.

Taka sighed, "Fine." He placed his hands on his knees, 'I hope all ends well.'

"Let's go and commence the operation," Fran rose and led the two to her operation room with a sweet grin.

After the operation, they were covered in bandages on every part of their body, but of course, they were still able to eat and release waste. It was a matter of time that they would be all healed up. It took exactly eleven months for the duo to have their bandages come off.

Mimi squealed with joy when she looked into a personal mirror, "I can believe that this is my own body! I'm so pleased! I think Alex will finally like me." She caressed her bandage free face.

"You like Alex?" Taka stepped behind Mimi. He didn't look all too different. More muscular and healthier looking. Fran didn't have to do much for Taka. She just injected muscle growth serum into him and put him on a protein diet.

"Oh course! I love him, but if I looked like what I did yesterday, then he wouldn't have liked me," she looked up away from the personal mirror with a blank stare. It was like she was wondering if it was worth it to go through the trouble of winning someones' heart.

"He knows who you are. Why can't you accept that maybe he won't like you just because you're pretty?" the teenager raised his voice but lowered it at the end. His eyes shifted away from focusing on Mimi. He wasn't going to hurt his friend. The friend that dragged him into this procedure.

"Taka! Why do you always suggest these stupid ideas! This is the path I chose!" Mimi furiously turned around and poked Taka's chest. "Stop it! Stop being stupid and budding into people's businesses. I know what I'm doing!"

The boy looked into his friend's eyes, "Whatever, but always keep in mind that I'll always be by your side."

"Right," she said. Mimi blinked, "Now we can go and pursue our dreams of being rock stars."

Taka grabbed Mimi's arm and headed for the door, "I guess we should go and do that."

"I wonder if I'll get their bodies?" Fran watched the two teenagers walk out of the mansion. She sighed and glanced at Okita.

Okita crawled next to Fran, "Maybe."

"I think I will get their bodies, after they succeed in their dreams. I just hope that maybe Taka would be able to confess his feelings to Mimi?" the scientist blushed at the romantic thought.

The duo formed a band called, _Swan__'__s__Tale_, which was a huge success. After their career launched and flourished, Mimi pursued her crush, Alex. The crush was actually Taka's older brother. The girl had tried to use Taka to connect with his brother, but all of the tries failed with lame excuses from Alex. Those excuses were always gulped up by Mimi. She never understood that Alex might just not have any interest in her.

On the other hand, Taka had many fans and many people wanting to start a relationship with him. However, he always would decline these offers of love because his crush is Mimi. Even though his friend admires his brother, he still has feelings for her. And, these emotions have been questioned by fans. _"__Is__Taka__Kikia__in__love__with__lead__singer__, __Mimi__Ito__?" _

One day, Taka was walking around and posing for the paparazzi, and one of the paparazzi asked Taka about how he feels about his brother and Mimi together. "What?" Taka's eyes widened by the bizarre question.

The paparazzi shoved a picture into Taka's face, "Here's proof!" The picture was of his brother and Mimi sitting and talking at a local cafe.

He didn't know what they were talking about, but he was still angry. He marched away from the crowd and yelled, "Sorry!" The boy went into Mimi's dressing room and noticed that his beloved Mimi was crying her eyes out.

He ran to her side, "What's wrong?" He grabbed a box of tissues and pulled them out one by one.

"Alex.. rejected me!" she sobbed and whined, as she embraced Taka.

"He's not for you!" he clenched his fists out of rage.

"Then what do I do? All I wanted is him. And, I can't even have him!" shrieked Mimi.

"It's okay! Everything is going to fine! You know, you always have me."

Mimi dug into Taka's hug, "I'm glad that I have wonderful friend like you."

A month later, Mimi was at the Madaraki estate, "Fran, I don't have any will to live anymore. Please take my body to repay for your service."

"What happened? I thought everything would go well?"

Mimi was silent for a minute, "Taka and I got married, but I learned that he was cheating on me."

"Oh?" Fran's jaw dropped in question. She scratched her head and listened.

"But other than that, I don't believe I could ever love again, so please, Fran, go and take my body," the girl fell onto her knees and begged.

Fran sighed, "Sure," Fran rose and led Mimi to the operation room. After the operation was completed, Fran sat with the others, "I don't understand? I thought that he loved her?"

"Well people do change," commented Okita.

"I don't know about that," Fran snapped.

When news reached to Taka of Mimi's death, he couldn't really understand why she did that. He heard the rumors of him cheating, but he was just helping a young girl, who tripped and fell. Without Mimi, he's nothing. Thus, he, also, decided to go give Fran his body. Naturally, Fran accepted it with by assuming the reason for his donation. Fran teased Okita, "It seems that I was right after all! People can't change their feelings!"

"Ugh," Okita face palmed at the odd scientist.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Please review! :D


End file.
